Romeo and Juliet
by AFI
Summary: Relena has meet a new boy named Heero, who has come from the colonies and both tend to fall in love but, will their families allow it?
1. Default Chapter

Romeo and Juliet   
Chp.1   
  
If he had a dime for every pretty girl that fell right on to him, he'd have one dime. He couldn't actually say that it was the greatest moment of his life since she was throwing up nearly on him but he'd still remember it forever.   
  
He shook his head as the girl headed to the bathroom after about a minute of hurling on the floor. To think that it took her that long to figure out that it was the floor and not the toliet. Yet he followed her up the stairs anyways. He didn't know why. It was either that he felt sorry for her or that he thought that she was just plain stupid. She was a blonde after all.   
  
She ran into the bathroom and almost slammed her head on the toliet ring as she shoved it down by the hole and let more come out. He watched from the doorway as her back went up and down from the pressure. Rolling his eyes, he walked in, closed the door and held on to her hair as she kept on going.   
  
'Damn this girl can hurl..Hey I just rhymed!'   
  
He started patting her back too until she finally stopped and flushed the toliet. She turned around and right then he knew that she wasn't going to have an easy sleep or a pleasent time in the morning. Her eyes kept closing and opening and her face looked like hell.   
  
"Ugh, damn...I only had three drinks."   
  
His right eyebrow went up. "Make that thriteen."   
  
"Ah same smell, different nose hole."   
  
She took one step and fell right into his arms. She pushed herself back up and headed out the door. He followed closely behind her just in case she fell again. She stopped for a brief second at the top of the staircase and stared at the bottom. To him it seemed like seven steps but to her it seemed like twenty to thirty and back to twenty. Everything was spinning and it wouldn't stop. She started swaying back and forth. Damn her head hurt like hell. Bringing her hand to her head to keep it from moving, the boy came and picked her up and walked down the stairs with her in his arms. She was just to pathetic to watch.   
  
When he finally got the down the stairs, he put her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This took him by surprise especially when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Your my hero Spiderman!" She said as her head started to swing again. He could feel his cheeks grow hot but it quickly passed.   
  
The girl headed towards the front door and left. About five seconds later, she came back in and grabbed a jacket from the coat rack by the door and left.   
  
The boy followed her out the door since it was his jacket that she took. He ran out into the street and looked both ways to find her already far gone.   
For a drunk person, she sure could walk fast.   
  
He ran and finally caught up to her but she didn't stop. He kept walking close but she acted as if he wasn't even there. Getting frustrated, he got in front of her and grabbed on to her shoulders. Right on cue, she slapped him in the face.   
  
"What the hell?"   
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you touching me. I'll scream if you don't leave now." She said this all pretty fast as if she might have forgotten what she was going to say if she went slow.   
  
He thought and quietly answered, "Spiderman."   
  
Her face lit up and she smiled. "Oh yeah. Now I remember." Right after that, she fell backwards and he caught her just in time.   
  
It didn't take her long for her to open her eyes again. She started right into his dark blue eyes.   
  
"Uh...my head...hurts like hell."   
  
The boy nodded and sqwated in front of her. She looked confused at first but then got the message. She got on his back and he started walking.   
  
She told him where her house was but he later found out that it was the neighborhood swimming pool. It took them two more tries until he was pretty sure that it was her house.   
  
He set her down on the sidewalk and sat down next to her. She seemed a little more sober then she was from before but just a little.   
  
She looked over to him to see that he was just staring up at the sky.   
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
He looked at her and looked back up. "You see that bright light up there?"   
  
She looked at him with a dumb expression on her face. "You mean that one right there? Or that one? Or how 'bout that one?"   
  
He took her hand and used her pointer finger to point out the light.   
  
"That's the L-1 colony. It's where I came from."   
  
"Where you came from?"   
  
He nodded. "My parents died a couple of months ago so my Uncle J took me here."   
  
She may have been drunk but she was paying close attention. "I'm sorry."   
  
He shook his head. "Don't be."   
  
He got up and started to head home when she called out. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"   
  
He turned around. "Heero.", and started walking again.   
  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing. Only this story. ARE YOU HAPPY?!  



	2. Chp2

Romeo and Juliet   
Chp.2   
  
  
  
_"Hey, what's your name anyway?"   
"Spiderman."   
"Ugh, damn...I only had three drinks."   
"Make that thirteen."   
"Your my hero Spiderman!"_   
  
These thoughts kept on spinning around in her head. She tried to remember what happend the night before but her head hurt just to damn much. She slowly opened her eyes as light started to brighting things up. Everything just kept on spinning and tossing over. She sat up in bed and brought her hands up to her head trying to steady it. Something caught her eye and she saw a denim jacket on the ground yet she couldn't remember where it came from.   
  
Just as she was about to stand and look at it when she felt a sudden rush flow up to her throat. Covering her mouth, she ran to the nearest bathroom, almost knocking down every single thing in the hallway, even the paintings.   
  
_'And a one, and a two, and a-'   
_  
HUTTGHHHHHH......   
  
***   
  
"So your telling me that you went to the football team's victory party last night and can't remember what happened?" Asked a girl with short dark blue hair as she hurriedly tried to stay in pace with Relena.   
  
"I was throwing up like mad this morning so I must have had a couple of drinks." Said Relena as she grabbed books from her locker. She gave a slight scream as she closed her locker, revealing a grinning, long braided hair, idiot that everyone called Duo.   
  
"A couple of drinks! Are you joshing me? A couple of drinks?! You drank like the whole damn box!" He said shouting out with his arms straight out. People walked by and stared. Relena grabbed his arms and brought them back down with a glare on her face. "Duo will you shut up!", she said through her teeth. "You don't have to tell the whole damn school." She looked around at the people staring and snapped, "What are you all looking at?!" Everyone slightly jumped, including Duo and Hilde, and the people took that as their cue to leave. Relena sighed, leaned back against her locker and rubbed her temples.   
  
"I don't think I like a Relena after she's drunk." Said Hilde and Duo could only nod in response.   
  
"That's what happens to some people after they're sober from a long night of drinking." Said Duo as he put his hands behind his head in a very relaxed look. "For me, I get sexier." Relena and Hilde both took the liberty to stare at Duo with each of their eyebrows up. He looked back at them and said, "What?"   
  
"Duo I bet you haven't even drank before." Said Hilde as she shook her head.   
  
"I have too!" Said Duo but then grinned. "But not like Relena has." He elbowed her in her sides and she just pushed him away. Then her eyes widened up. "...I was drinking under age!" Hilde just rolled her eyes and grabbed her friends arm so that they could start walking. "Girl, that is the least bit of your problems. I mean what if your parents find out? Wait a sec." Hilde stopped in her tracks and turned to face Relena. "How the hell did you get back into the house without your parents seeing you?"   
  
"I sneaked back into the house without my parents hearing me come in."   
  
"Ohhh, and your head was on straight then?" Asked Hilde. Relena just shrugged.   
  
"Then how did you get back home?" This took Relena some thought as Hilde and Duo cocked their heads to the side, waiting for her response. Relena just looked at them and gave a nervous smile. "I can't remember."   
  
Duo and Hilde fell....literally.   
  
Once they got back up, Relena said, "But I do remember seeing this guy with me, taking me home, and then dropping me off. But I can't exactly remember who he was-". Hilde cut Relena off and grabbed onto her shoulders. "One thing. Was he hot?" Duo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What is it with you girls? All you care about is if he is hot or what he looks like." Hilde turned around and eyed him. "What about you, Mr. Look at me I'm sexy when drunk." She turned around again to face Relena. "I can't remember what he looks like." Hilde's head dropped. "All I know is that he was with me most of the time when I fell drunk I guess." Said Relena.   
  
The bell rang and everyone in the halls headed for their classes. Hilde on Relena's side still looking for answers with Duo on the other side just trying to listen.   
  
They walked into the classroom and took their seats. Hilde and Relena both took theirs, next to each other as Duo went to meet his friends.   
  
"Try to remember. Anything. Even if it's the smallest detail you can think off." Whispered Hilde as the teacher walked into the room with a certain someone right behind her.   
  
"Well, I remember him giving me a piggy back ride back to my house. Still kind of blurry but this morning I woke up and saw this denim jacket on the ground. I'm not sure if it's his though." She said with her head down low so that only Hilde could hear her.   
  
"All right now, settle down people." Said the instructor but Relena and Hilde were paying not attention to what she was saying.   
  
"Did he tell you his name?" Hilde whispered.   
  
"Um....I think he did...but..." Said Relena thinking.   
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us today."   
  
"Wait it's coming to me..." Relena held up her hand to Hilde before she could say anything.   
  
"His name is..." Said the teacher.   
  
"I think it was..."   
  
"Heero-"   
  
"Yes that's it!" Shouted Relena as she jumped up. Everyone in the room turned to look at her and why she suddenly shouted out after hearing the 'new guys' name.   
  
"Miss Darlin. Do you have something you would like to share?" Asked the instructor impatiently.   
  
Relena looked around the room at the staring faces and saw Duo mimicking her drinking. She glared at him and then finally noticed the new kid. Her eyes widened as she finally remember his face. Everything started to come together. The bathroom. The guy. The stairs. The piggy back walk. The stars. A really bright star. All right down to his name. Heero.   
He just stared back up at her as if he didn't know who she was. Maybe this was all a dream and she was going to wake up soon. She pinched herself just in case and gave a little cry. Some people laughed and some just whispered into each others ears. Hilde smacked her head and Duo was still acting like he was drinking. She looked at Heero and he had this funny expression on his face as if he was irritated. She gave a little laugh and said, 'No sir.", and sat back down. She then buried her head in her hands as the teacher continued, "Before I was interrupted, our new student is Mr. Heero Yuy." He turned to face Heero and Heero just nodded his head to the class. "Mr. Yuy," Said the instrutor, "Could you kindly take your seat next to Miss Relena Darlin? I expect you know where she is." Relena narrowed her eyes at the teacher. Heero walked up the stairs to where Relena sat and was now occupying the empty seat next to her.   
  
"Now," Said the teacher as he went on with the lesson but Relena was still staring at Heero. Heero looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her quickly put her face down, but he could tell that she was still looking at him even though her hair had fallen and covered her eyes. He smirked and whispered quietly, "Why do you act as if you don't know me? Do you not remember?" Her head shot up and she looked at him with her mouth opened but she finally got the courage to speak. She smiled and said, "I never got to thank you." Heero just nodded his head and acted as if he was paying attention to the lesson but said, "Relena Darlin then?" Relena spoke,"Heero Yuy?" He just looked at her from the corner of his eye to see her smile and say, "Spiderman?" This time he turned to look at her and smirked.   



End file.
